Vera's World (film)
Vera's World Film is the first movie in the Vera's World series. Summary Vera faces many difficulties in her life at pixie hollow.She keeps on getting blamed at things she did not do, but to make things worse, She gets blamed for the theft of the moonstone.She nearly breaks her wings, and loses many friends. Some ones been playing a trick on her, and Vera's determined to find this nasty person who's got something against Vera. Full plot |-|Unfortunate Incident= Vera sighs as she finished painting the sky for sunrise. She grabbed her yellow paint and began to make her way back to her house when a fast-flyer zoomed near her. The wind made Vera drop her paint. She gasps as she realizes on whom her pain had dropped on. It was on queen Clarion herself. The Minister of Spring immediately rushed near Vera and began to scold her. "So you think this is a prank?huh?" The Minister said in his prim and proper way of scolding. Vera tried to explain about the Fast flying fairies, when something caught the corner of her sharp eyes. It was Flair, the fast flying fairy, giggling at..at..HER! Meanwhile, Fairy Mary was trying to dry up queen clarion, but the paint had dried on her eyes. She became a blind queen. The news spread around extremely fast. Flair told everyone, tales exaggerated. Vera heard her untrue stories. "I saw Vera waiting after painting sunrise, waiting till Queen Clarion came. Then she aimed and threw the paint at Queen Claion's eyes". This might have been the end for Vera. Every one thought she had purpusly did it. But it was an accident. Only a few people believed Vera's stories. Fairy Mary,Queen Clarion and Vera's close friend, Misty believed her. Despite that, Vera was now allowed to be a color fairy anymore. This rule was made by the head of the color fairies:Wryla Most fairies were surprised that Vera was not expelled. As for Queen Clarion, her eyes were still blind, which was quite unusual. The yellow paint had stayed permenently on the sky too. But it was suppoused to wash off after the sun had fully rose. Vera sneaked to the area where the sunrise was painted. She inspected the paint closely, and gave a gasp. The paint was not golden-yellow paint, it was sticky honey, that would stay permenently. The honey was mixed with food coloring and paint, making it impossible to be washed away. But you know what that means? Queen Clarion will be blind...forever. |-|The meeting= Vera had not told Queen Clarion about Flair. But things were going too far. She told Queen Clarion about it, after forcing her way through the guards. Queen Clarion held a meeting to the Fast Flying fairies. "Flair,may you come up here" She said. Confused,Flair made her way near queen Clarion. Everything was told to Flair, who dejected everything. "I did not do it"She protested. Queen Clarion, Blind as can be, knew that this was Flair who was speaking to her. Queen Clarion told Flair to apologize to Vera. Instead she made her way to a tall abandoned tree next to the pixie dust tree. She went inside and flew out with a fairy who looked exactly like her. "This is Zabrina, my twin. Zabrina? Were you the one who made Vera drop the paint" Flair declared angrily. If this does not make sense to you, let me explain. Being twins, Vera must have mistaked Zabrine for Flair. "But then, if it was Zabrina, why did you tell those exagerated tales?" Queen clarion, who had heard everything said. "Zabby told them to me' Flair said, Using Zabrina's nickname. Zabrina was expelled from Pixie Hollow. Flair and Vera developed a friendship. But this just the beggining of Vera's adventures... |-|Returning to normal= You must all know Tinker Bell right? Fairy Camp was held a bit late due to the issue of Bling Queen Clarion (She was still not cured). Tinker Bell had visited her friend Lizzy. "Tink! Oh! Look at the sky. It's afternoon!But look! The sky has yellow here and there" Worried, Lizzy told Tink. Tinker Bell had worried about this. She knew about the permenent honey, and that very same honey was used to paint this sky as well. Vera had got her position and got her work back. She had to make sure the paint was paint. Something was puzzling her. Zabrina was a truthful fairy, and she absolutely refused that she had been the one who had switched the paint. Category:SARAH hyder Category:Vera's World